


Stitches

by crishcrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/F, FLARP, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crishcrash/pseuds/crishcrash
Summary: While Redglare and Mindfang are playing FLARP together in a competition, something goes wrong.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 27





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IVE BEEN WAITING TO POST THIS FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE FOREVER. i love vrisrezi but i feel like ive never posted it so HERE WE ARE !! vriska just wuvs terezi bro pleading face

As sweat drips down her forehead, her red-tinted glasses follow suit to slip down the bridge of her nose. The wind is flying through her hair as she runs to hide from the enemy at hand in order to set her final master plan. Turning her head back to sniff at the air, she can’t read her enemy’s scent from here.  _ Perfect, must be far.  _ Just enough for her to incite justice and peace upon this creature.

Redglare, Terezi’s FLARP character as inspired by her ancestor, sweeps through bushes and branches to reach a cavern of safety. Just before she got back into that ugly flapstraction’s view, the Vainglorious Bastard pulls herself into the dank cave. Exactly as she had hoped, the floor was slick and perfect if someone were to, say, slip or lose traction. With her sheer confidence in this plan, the enemy should be somewhat incapacitated due to the shock of the wet floor, paired with Redglare’s finishing move: GUN! 

Well. A grappling gun, not a real gun. She prepares her cane to shoot out a final hook before she properly captures and puts this villain on a trial of its peers. She also unties her rope from around her waist to have ready to immobilize the wiggling fiend. As a last good luck charm, she fishes around in the pocket of her coat for her trusty coin to flip. Heads, she wins. Tails…

“I ALSO W1N!” she cackles out in the empty hollow of the rock beneath her feet. With a swift flick of her thumb, the coin is flying through the air. 

On the opposite end of the playing field, her Clouder Mindfang can hear her laugh from a mile away. The mischievous girls always played FLARP together, ever since they were children. Adventuring to new places, making up anything their minds could think up, and bullshitting around like kids do. They were on the same team: The Scourge Sisters, they called themselves, and together they beat down every ugly maggot they could create. 

Except today, Redglare and Mindfang made a bet.  _ Who can go through a single-player FLARP session faster? _ Their competitive nature made sure that the question was put to the test immediately. 

She would never say it out loud, but she misses when this was just for them. Just two little ones running around like dumbasses in a dangerous field, killing Flapstractions, and making dinky little weapons. FLARP now can be too… serious. 

In reality, she only remains FLARPING for two reasons: one is feeding her lusus. It’s stressful and deadly, but it’s demanded and threatened with retaliation if she doesn’t. She doesn’t like this reason at all.

The second? It’s Redglare. And more importantly, it’s the troll behind Redglare: Terezi. She brings childhood back. She doesn’t think about the risk, the danger. The only thing she does is play, and at the end of the day that’s all Vriska wants to do either. It’s like she’s the stitches holding her together sometimes.

She likes this reason, and the person behind it, a lot more. But she’d never say it out loud.

It’s in her moment of deep thought that she realizes Redglare has been awfully quiet. Way  _ too _ quiet for Redglare. 

Slipping softly down the edge of the sandy dune she was perched on, she jogged over to the cave her FLARP partner was hidden in with relative haste. Once she reached the lip of the cavern, she almost came apart at the seams.

Redglare, the strongest fighter and fastest thinker on her feet that Mindfang has ever known, other than herself, is under attack.

_ Fuck shit fuckkkkkkkk! _

“TEREZI,” the words escape her mouth before she even realizes it, and her feet are moving without her brain even thinking about it. Taking out her cutlass, there is no hesitation in striking the flapstraction with the force of a thousand ancestors.

Terezi can only smell her blood and the trace amounts of blood she did manage to pull from the attacker before being pounced on. Her ties weren’t strong enough, she got too cocky, and it backfired immensely. She wanted to play games, and she lost. Despite her fleeting consciousness, she can hear and smell Vriska. She can pick up snippets of the other girl’s mutterings.

“Oh god… fatal mistake… please be okay…”

She’s never heard Vriska so in panic and fear in her life, and she’s terrified. With all the strength she has, she finds the ability to say just one thing:

“Vriska.”

After that, her mind continued to fade in and out of darkness. She felt pressure and furious pounds to her chest. She felt like she was busting apart at the seams, when she could feel at all. She continued to hear pleads of desperation from the other troll as she felt the wind blowing through her hair once again.

“Please don’t… Gonna get you… All I… Hold me together...

The last sense she could find was the faint scent of tears, of a suspiciously cerulean variety.

After that, she felt like she time traveled. Suddenly, she was awake and hearing the sound of Vriska mumbling to no one in particular. Terezi can smell the familiarity of her own room, and felt sharp pains to her abdomen with blood trickling down her side. But she was too damn tired to care about that, too exhausted to make it stop.

“You’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be fucking fine.”  _ Is she saying that to me or herself?  _ Terezi ponders. “God, that was the most pupa mistake we’ve ever made. You’re so lucky I love you.”

_ Love? _

With a loan groan and another stabbing pain to her side, Terezi finally finds the ability to move.

“...Terezi?” Another groan, with an inflection of confusion mixed in. “Terezi!”

Vriska drops the stitches she was currently putting into her Scourge Sister’s wound to grip at her hands. 

“Oh thank fucking god you’re okay, you almost died on me you grub!” Terezi can once again smell cerulean tears, this time very distinctly. “Never do that again, goddamnit!”

Despite what sounds like rage, Vriska is only concerned. She’s had too many friends die at her hands and too many others die for her lusus, she would ultimately feel responsible for killing her best friend. 

“Just… stay still and be quiet. I’m stitching you up,” Vriska demands. More quietly, she asks: “Okay?”

But instead of going straight back to the needle, she takes a second (Terezi swears it feels like an hour) to gaze upon her crush. 

Red eyes, match red FLARP costume, pair with black lips like the color of her hair. Even with blood-stained skin, tear-streaked cheeks, and a tangled mat of hair, Terezi was perfect in her eyes. She doesn’t care about any of the outward appearances. 

She’s absolutely infatuated with Terezi; she’s everything Vriska has ever wanted. She’s starting to stitch her back up again when she realizes something beautifully ironic: she is stitching back up the one person who has stayed with her to keep stitching her up, too. Never before has she done the same for her friend, she’s never needed to until now. And she would do it a million times over. She’d fight a trillion FLARP beasts, lose a thousand battles…

And she would always stitch her Terezi back up.


End file.
